


logan's bunny

by slowlymovingsnail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dumbass, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Non-Sexual Age Play, but remus is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlymovingsnail/pseuds/slowlymovingsnail
Summary: Caregivers are worried, Roman makes a mistake, Logan gets hurt but everything is fine in the end.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	logan's bunny

**Author's Note:**

> i have not proof read this so PLS feel free to correct me on grammar or..... anything agahsaghsg

Logan had always been a quiet regressor. Preferring to sit on the floor and play with soft toys rather than join Roman for an 'adventure'. Liking to sit on a comfy chair with one of his caregivers and be read to rather than spend the afternoon having sword fights with Remus. 

He spent a lot of time alone in his regression, though there was always someone present to make sure he didn't get hurt. He never did, though. His time was spent either napping or just playing quietly. That's how he liked it, he wasn't the type the go out of his comfort zone, especially when regressed. 

He liked the security of being able to just sit in the silence, though there was usually a quiet cartoon or some soft music playing in the background. 

Although he was fine with his regression, his caregivers were worried. They considered it not completely normal for him to be so quiet and secluded in his regression. Obviously, their assumptions were incorrect. It was completely fine. They weren't convinced. Especially Patton, who was his main caregiver. 

Guess dealing with Roman and Remus' boisterous regression had made them believe that that was how regressing was meant to be. Though, of course, regression varies depending on the person. 

Patton sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe it's fine, but what if it's not? What if he's suffering in his regression and can't tell us?" He muttered. Virgil just shrugged softly but Janus spoke up. "I'm sure he'd tell us if he was going through a hard time in his regression and he doesn't show any signs of being distressed when regressed." 

Patton nodded thoughtfully, looking over to Logan who was in the commons just playing peacefully,  
looking up and giggling quietly whenever he was amused by the cartoon. 

"Well, he looks perfectly happy, you're right.." Patton murmured, continuing to look at the regressed side. "But Logan always hides his emotions." Virgil chimed in. "Who says he can't do the same in his regression?" The anxious side looked.. Anxious. Fiddling with his hoodie sleeves and biting his lip. 

"And Roman and Remus are just so.. Loud! And playful, they wouldn't be able to stand doing anything that Logan does in his regression for more than five minutes!" Patton added, starting to look worried again.

Janus sighed at the worrying sides, knowing that they were definitely overthinking this. Logan was different, but so what? He was about to say this when Patton got an idea. "I know! We'll just take him to the imagination with Roman! Next time they're both regressed, they can both play there together! Maybe then Logan will get more comfortable with being playful?" He said with a smile, looking over fondly at Logan who was still seemingly content.  
"I don't think-" Janus started before Virgil piped up. "Great idea, Pat! Roman would love someone to play with and it'll help Logan be more comfortable!" 

Janus just sighed. Guess it was happening, then.

~~~

It was only a few days later when Logan and Roman both regressed. Remus didn't, though he offered to help with the littles as he knew they were going to the imagination and didn't really want to be left behind anyway. 

Logan protested at first, not verbally but just by pointing to his stuffies and then to the TV which was playing an episode of 'Guess How Much I Love You'. 

"I know, baby, but we're having a fun day out today!" Patton assured, holding out his hand for the little to hold. "Yeah!! Is gonna be fun, Lo, p'omise!" Roman yelled, a huge smile on his face. He was really excited to have a playbuddy! 

Logan huffed but muttered a small 'mkay' took his caregiver's hand, snatching up his favourite bunny stuffie (it's name was Bunny because he's just that original) before following them into the Imagination.

A picnic had been set up on a park table, a playground not far from it. It was very peaceful, tranquil. It made Logan feel sleepy.. "Logan, honey?.." Patton muttered softly, gently shaking him. Logan whined but his eyes opened, blinking slowly. "Da.. Sleepy.." The little murmured, his eyes closing again. 

"It's not sleep time yet, silly.." The fatherly side said softly, lifting Logan's head off of his shoulder slowly, much to the side's distress. He sat up however, going back to idly nibbling on a Crofter's sandwich. Patton looked up to Virgil who just nodded at him.

"Why don't you go play with Roman, sweetie?" Patton suggested, pointing over to the red side who was shouting to himself about saving the prince from the terrifying dragon, who was actually just a stuffie. And said prince was Roman's favourite teddy. 

Logan heard the screaming and shook his head, reaching over to grab a cookie. "But I think he really wants to play with you, hon.." He added. It wasn't a lie, when he'd been told that Logan would be playing with him in the Imagination that day, he wouldn't stop talking about all the games they'd play together. 

Logan looked up again and let out a little sigh. "Maybe for a lil bit.." He murmured before swinging his legs over the bench and timidly walking over to where Roman was playing on the climbing frame, Bunny still tightly clutched to his side. Patton smiled as he watched him, glad he'd agreed. 

Roman noticed him walking over and his eyes lit up, jumping from the frame and causing sand to poof up from where he'd landed. "Lo!" He practically shrieked, making Logan jump and look up.

"Gonna play??" Roman asked, grinning. Logan just nodded slowly, then letting Roman drag him underneath the climbing frame. "Have to hide under here so the evil wizard don't see us! He trying to stop us from rescuing the prince!!" He whisper-shouted. "What wizard?.." Logan asked quietly, looking around.

Roman frowned. "I didn't have enough stuffies.." He murmured before spotting the one Logan was clutching so tightly. He snatched it, even though Virgil had told him /so many times/ that snatching wasn't okay. 

Logan whined, reaching up for Bunny. Roman hushed him, simply stating that. "Bunny is the evil wizard now! An evil bunny wizard!" He then proceeded to rush out from under the climbing frame and place Bunny in front of the swing set. 

The 'prince' was on top of the slide behind the swings, being guarded by the 'dragon'. Roman rushed back under to find a whimpering Logan, reaching his hands out for Bunny.

"Logan, shh! It's just a game!" Roman basically scolded, making Logan stop whimpering but his bottom lip still trembled dangerously. Roman had alwaysbeen like a big brother to Logan, helping him and blabbering on when Logan couldn't really speak himself. Though this gave him a sort of superiority view over Logan in his regression. Because he was the big brother! He was in charge! 

"Now we need to defeat the evil wizard!" Roman commanded. "B- Bunny?" Logan whimpered. "No, /wizard/." Roman corrected, pointing to the stuffie laying against the swings. Logan just huffed sadly, sniffling. "Don't be such a baby, it's only for a little bit!" He promised before going back into 'hero' mode. 

"We need to get past him if we ever want to get to the prince, so come on!" He dragged Logan from underneath the frame and they faced Bunny. I mean, the wizard.

"We will defeat you evil wizard! Logan, get him!" Logan stood still, still whimpering softly. He just wanted to cuddle Bunny! "Logannnn!!" Roman whined, "Go punch him or something!" Logan just shook his head vigorously, looking fearful. 

Roman sighed. He thought playing with Logan would be fun! He wouldn't even take down the wizard with him! "Fine, I'll do it." He told him, putting on a brave face as he walked over to the stuffie. "Face the wrath of Roman, evil doer!" He yelled, kicking Bunny to the side.

"Hey, I did it!" Roman said, sounding triumphant. Logan just let out a little shriek and ran over to Bunny, cradling him in his arms. "Logan! Don't hold the criminal I just defeated!" Roman whined, trying to get Bunny off of him. 

Logan just started to cry, pulling at the stuffed toy. And, inevitably, it ripped. The arm of the bunny came off in Logan's hand. That's all it took for him to start wailing, tears streaming down his face. 

Roman tried to shush him, not wanting to get blamed for the meltdown by his caregivers. It wasn't his fault! He had defeated the wizard and then Logan had just started cuddling it. However, it was too late. 

Patton had noticed the cries and rushed over, the others following soon after. Soon enough, Logan was wrapped up in Patton's arms being hushed and coddled as he sobbed.

"What happened?" Janus asked, eyeing Roman. "N- Nofin'! I didn't do nofin'!" He responded. Janus' eyes soon landed on the broken toy. "Roman? What. Happened." He asked again, a stern look on his face. Virgil was behind him, raising an eyebrow while Remus was sat with Patton and the wailing Logan.

"W- Well- I didn't have an evil wizard s- so I used Bunny! And then Lo got all upset and I was likes 'is fine!' and then I defeated the wizard and Lo just started cuddlin' it so I tried to get it off him an'-" He looked down at the one-armed toy. "He broke.." He mumbled. 

Virgil sighed, rubbing his temple. "How many times do I have to tell you about the snatching? You're his older brother, you should know that Logan loves Bunny and wouldn't want him taken away." He scolded, looking less angry and more disappointed in the princely side. 

Roman frowned sadly. "Am sorry! I am!" He insisted. "I know you are, little prince, but that doesn't change the fact that you've upset Lo." Janus told him gently.

Roman looked over at Logan guiltily, seeing the younger was just sniffling and hiccupping now, his face buried in Patton's chest. Needless to say, their experiment with getting Logan to play with Roman had failed. He was too small to say at the time (he'd regressed further due to the incident), but he was obviously very distressed by the whole thing.

When they got back to the mind palace, Logan had aged up fairly quickly and gone up to his room before anyone could say anything, really. Roman /really/ wanted to apologise but the others told him to leave him alone for a while. 

Roman aged up not long after, staring at the broken toy in his room. He knew he could fix it with the snap of his fingers but he didn't really have the energy.

He wanted to fix it for Logan so, next time he was little, he could give it back and then everything would be fine! However, he'd tired himself out and now he just found himself unable to. He thought for a second before getting his sewing kit out and selecting a wool colour similar to the fur of Bunny's.

Then, he busied himself with sewing the arm back onto the stuffed toy. Sure, it didn't look as good as it would if he were to just fix it with his powers, but he didn't really mind that much and he was sure Logan wouldn't either.

By the time he was finished with his careful stitching, it was already 1am. He sighed softly and yawned, putting the sewed up Bunny to the side and climbing into bed (still in his normal attire because he was just tired, ok?).

~~~

"Bunny!" Logan wailed, searching around in his box of toys. He was little again and distraught at the fact that he couldn't find his favourite stuffie. He was never very vocal in his little space but, when it came to his stuffies, he was /loud/. He woke the entire mind palace up with his shrieks, Patton being the first to appear in his room at the early hour of 6. 

"Baby?.." Patton muttered tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Logan was soon crying, rubbing his own eyes. "Da!! Bunny!!" He wailed, his room messy now with how much he'd been rummaging around. Adult Logan would not be happy with that. 

"Oh, hon.. Do you remember when you last saw hi- Oh." Patton muttered. "I'll be right back, baby.." 

With that, he swiftly exited the room, but not before hushing Logan's cries and assuring him he'd bring Bunny back. He headed to Roman's room where the side looked ready to head out himself. 

Before Roman could even get a word out, Patton said. "He needs Bunny. You have him, right?" The side blinked a  
few times before nodding, going over to his desk and picking up the stuffie.

Patton looked it over. "Did you.. Stitch that yourself?.." He asked with a small smile. Roman nodded, grinning a little. "I know it doesn't look great but-"

"That's awfully sweet, Ro." Patton butted in, his smile widening. "He'll love it, thanks for doing that." Roman blushed a little, chuckling before asking quietly. "Do you mind if I, uh, give it to him?.. It's kinda my apology for yesterday.." Patton just gave him a nod. "Of course."

Roman smiled more at that, heading out with the moral side and slowly opening the door to Logan's room. "Lo?.." He murmured, spotting him on his beanbag.

Logan looked up, seeing Bunny almost immediately and reaching his arms out for him, whining. Roman chuckled, walking over and handing him the stuffie. He cuddled it tightly before looking up at Roman and then back towards Bunny.

"F- Fix?.." He questioned, pointing to the stitches. Roman nodded softly. "It's me saying sorry for what happened yesterday.." He muttered. 

At the mention of the event, Logan's face saddened but it soon brightened up as he saw Patton walking over. "He sewed it specially for you, sweetie, isn't that nice?" He spoke softly.

Logan gasped a little. "'Beshul fo' me?" He questioned, looking up at Roman with what could only be described as pure adoration. Roman nodded again with a smile. "Just for you." 

That earned Roman a giggle and soon, a tight hug from the little. He fell back a little from the force of it but was soon hugging back.

"So.. You forgive me?.." He asked once they'd pulled away from each other. Logan nodded quickly. "Uh huh, uh huh!" Patton smiled, as did Janus and Virgil who were standing in the doorway. It would be okay.

(side note, remus was asleep like a LOSER so missed the fluff ha!!!)

~~~

Patton, Virgil and Janus watched as Logan played quietly with Bunny, his paci in his mouth and his favourite cartoon playing softly. He looked perfectly content, as always. Turns out, Logan didn't need to be boisterous to be happy in his regression. They'd done their research now. Logan was just a quiet little.

And that was perfectly okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! comments & kudos make my heart happy so um yeah <3


End file.
